Opposites Attract
by Fiza-Angel-Mona
Summary: They get together, and thankfully the others agreed. So, that means they are happy right? Wrong! Not when He started to plan things to go against them…7th yr.


A/N: Hey guys. My very first Draco/Hermione story here. Please support me: read and review. Thanks! =)  
  
Disclaimer: JKR takes the credit. Only the plot (or maybe unusual characters) belongs to me. Thanks.  
  
Summary: They get together, and thankfully the others agreed. So, that means they are happy right? Wrong! Not when He started to plan things to go against them.  
  
Opposites Attract  
  
Chapter 1: Christmas Is Here Soon!  
  
The students of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry woke up to an early cold day of December. It was a week before Christmas Day, and Albus Dumbledore had announced that there would be a Christmas Ball for the 6th and 7th Years. That day, a cold Saturday, the students were given permission to go down to Hogsmeade to purchase their outfits, which in this case, Muggle Formal Wear.  
  
Hermione Granger woke up in her Prefects' and Heads Room (she was the Head Girl, of course!), and looked at her bedside clock. It was at least an hour and a half before they had to leave for Hogsmeade, and she took her time showering and getting ready. As soon as she came out of her room to walk to the Great Hall, whom did she see but Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. She knew her day was already spoilt, even without being insulted. What more when he 'greeted' her.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione." Draco shyly said. Hermione could see the obvious blush on his cheeks, though she insist in thinking that it was just the temperature that was causing him to be as red as Ron Weasley's hair. But that was not the only thing. Hermione also noticed that he was feeling nervous around her and he had actually addressed her by her first name. Quite an improvement from Granger or worse, Mudblood. Hermione just thought she should be a little civil with him, although she really thinks it was just some kind of game he was playing.  
  
"Good morning, Draco," Hermione was surprised it was not as difficult and odd when she addressed him by his first name. 'Wait till Ron and Harry finds out I am on the first-name basis with the enemy and I die.' Hermione just shrugged the thought and waited for Harry (who was a Prefect) to come down before they go for breakfast together. The other Gryffindor Prefect was Dean Thomas (who would have thought), but he might have gone for breakfast earlier or probably later. All the while when Hermione waited for Harry, Draco was still acting nervous and waited with her. They tried to make a conversation but it all died because they answered with one-word answers (even Hermione, the top student!).  
  
Harry came and they went to breakfast together (which included Draco). He was acting strange, being nice to Harry and all. But you know Harry, a broad-minded person, who can easily forgive and forget. The two Gryffindors separated ways from the Slytherin and met Ron, who was complaining that they were late. Harry and Hermione just ignored him and told him about Draco Malfoy's new, different side. They kept glancing at him and saw he was isolating and isolated from his fellow Housemates. The trio couldn't help feeling pity for him. They knew how his father had come from his Manor back last year, and had put a curse on his own son for failing to be top of the class, again. Well, in fact, the whole school knows Lucius Malfoy was a harsh, tough man, but only some sympathized him, because most still could not forgive him of all the evil things he had done.  
  
They soon made their way to the train, which would be taking them to Hogsmeade, but since they were the last group to enter, they had a problem finding seats, as most had taken up the compartments. They were left with only one: sharing compartment with Draco Malfoy. They thought it would be a great idea, so at least they could start a little nice conversation with him. Besides, he was found alone in the compartment, probably his brainless sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle and the irritating bitch Pansy Parkinson left him for some other guys who she could seduce and ditch, after the process of making them from rich to poor. She was, after all, the Flirt of the Year.  
  
"Mal- Draco, do you mind sharing a compartment? We couldn't find any," Ron asked. Draco was shocked at first, but shaking his head, shared his compartment. Harry was the first to speak.  
  
"Where are Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson?" Harry asked. Draco looked reluctant to speak at first, but he had to tell someone, a friend who could help, to share problems. He had those sad eyes, and looked towards Harry, who was beside him and started to blurt out all the things he had tried to keep to himself.  
  
"They wouldn't wanna talk to me anymore. They have all abandon me. Disown me. They hate me now. Because I told them and Lucius and everyone that I would rather die than become a Death Eater!" Draco turned away and covered his face in embarrassment, as he had shed a few tears in front of his enemies. Wait, correction: ex-enemies. He told them he had no one to turn to, talk to, and he really needed a friend to help him. He was tortured at home, teased in school, and hated in public. He told them how his parents disowned him and kicked him out of the house. He had nowhere to go until the kind-hearted Albus Dumbledore took him to his shelter where Draco felt safe for the first time in his life. As for Voldemort, he showed no mercy to the boy. In front of all his followers, he cursed Draco with all kinds of powerful spells which could have killed him but, he did not, as Lucius had always tortured him till he could break from any spells, with little injuries.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione heard his story from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, without interfering, instead, let him vent his anger and his emotions to make him feel better. To make him feel that he had friends to turn to and help him, which were true. Draco endlessly apologized to the Trio for his evil doings to them, which the Gryffindors easily forgive (they are so forgiving, aren't they?). They reached Hogsmeade in no time and started shopping for their outfits. Harry found a navy blue outfit, which was really suitable for him. Ron had some problem with Muggle clothing, but Draco impressed him when he found a black outfit that Ron really liked, and Draco gave him a treat when Ron saw the price (he almost fainted!). Then Draco got himself a white one, and they waited for Hermione to finish. They had quite some time for themselves, so they made their way to The Three Broomsticks, and they had Butterbeers while they chatted about the upcoming event. Draco had asked Hermione to be his date, and Harry had Ginny while Lavender came up to Ron and humbly asked. Ron had accepted, of course. He had a crush on her since God-knows-when!  
  
Draco had a good time with his new friends, and he never felt bad anymore. Harry and his friends felt good, that they managed to help someone in need, despite it was Draco Malfoy, Jerk of the Year ("And still am!" Ron joked). Every day, at every opportunity they got, they would stop for a little chat or at least a civil, friendly greet. The teachers were really impressed with them, seeing that the tradition of Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry had somehow been screwed. The Gryffindors, after seeing Harry and his friends being good with Draco, and seeing him being teased by his evil Housemates, had willing opened their arms and welcomed him (not to Gryffindor, but at least as friends). But the Slytherins, of course, got even angrier with him. Draco just ignored them, thinking they were nothing but some idiotic bunch of goons. He got along well with his friends until Christmas Eve, during breakfast, he received an Owl from none other than Voldemort.  
  
Dear Young Malfoy,  
  
It's me again. I am just going to make this a fast one. I know you have been close to the Gryffindors, and not to mention Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I don't care if you are not going to serve me, but bring them to me by midnight, or else.  
  
You know what I mean, Draco. Better not disobey me or you will bear the consequences. I warn you.  
  
Have a 'Merry' Christmas.  
  
Your friend, Lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who a.k.a. Tom M. Riddle.  
  
Draco gasped and immediately when to the Gryffindor table, relieved Harry, Ron and Hermione were already there. He showed them the letter and and they read quickly. Draco looked panic, but Harry just cooled him down. He ended up eating at the Gryffindor Table (the Gryffindors didn't mind, of course), and Harry planned to see Dumbledore after breakfast. Draco and the other two agreed. After finished their food and were ready, they made their way to Dumbledore's Office and showed him the letter immediately.  
  
Dumbledore just relaxed them, despite feeling worried about his students' safety.  
  
"Don't worry. Mr. Malfoy, just ignore it all and we'll see what he would do. Tonight, I want Mr. Potter to be sharing your room with you, vice versa. He might be provoked with your bravery to disobey, and at least Mr. Potter can be there to see what Tom Riddle might do. This time, I have found out a prophecy by one of our students, Ginny Weasley, that Merlin once wrote a prophecy before he left for good. Here it is:  
  
'Hear my prophecy  
  
The one I made before I have to go  
  
A prophecy to tell everyone  
  
To stop the Evil one before he grow  
  
Three best friends who will be  
  
Friends with a former Evil one  
  
Will bring the downfall on the Dark Lord  
  
With the help of the blonde  
  
Under the sun  
  
The powerful boy shall be  
  
The Heir of Gryffindor  
  
And the girl who's smarter than anyone  
  
Shall be the Ravenclaw  
  
That leaves the boy with a birthmark of a badger  
  
To be Helga's Heir  
  
They will come together, all of them,  
  
For a bond that's to be shared  
  
So here is where I stop,  
  
I say "Good Luck from Merlin"  
  
Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw  
  
Are the keys to banish Slytherin.'  
  
The four of them finished reading and had identical confused looks on their faces. Dumbledore chuckled and explained to them.  
  
"Here is what it meant. We all know the Evil one is Lord Voldemort. So then the 3 best friends will of course be Harry, Ron and Hermione, who made friends with the former Evil one, which in this case is Draco. The blonde under the sun is the girl who has a hair of golden blond only under the bright sun, whom I leave to you to find out. The powerful kid, Heir of Godric, is of course Harry," Harry blushed at this.  
  
"The girl who is smarter than anyone, Hermione, I leave it to you to take that post as Ravenclaw's Heir. That leaves Ron, the boy with a birthmark of a badger. If you don't mind, I am actually quite curious and would like to see the birthmark for myself," Dumbledore hinted and Ron reluctantly rolled up his sleeve to show his upper arm. From his shoulder all the way to his elbow was a black badger. It seemed like a tattoo, and it wasn't a wonder why Ron always worn a long sleeve top, even during the summer. Ron admitted even his mother never saw it, as it just appeared slowly in his 1st Year.  
  
"They will come together to share a Bond, that's only you 5. You will be the biggest sacrifice to bring the downfall of Lord Voldemort. So I guess you will have a mission, which is to find out the blonde. Take this letter to show to Professor Snape to explain to him why you are half an hour late for Potions. Off you go, and if any of you have any enquiries, feel free to come knocking on my door. Good day," and with that, the four of them made their way to Potions, talking in low voices about the new founded prophecy.  
  
Later in the evening, while Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor Common Room, Draco was standing in front of the Christmas tree, which was at a corner of the Great Hall. Some of them were already there to wait patiently for dinner and to talk among their friends. Draco stared at the bright shining star at the top of the tree and made a wish which he said out loud yet soft so that it was barely audible for only him and the tree to here.  
  
"Dear tree, or whatever crap, or should I say Father Christmas? Dear God? Whatever, OK? I stand before this tree to wish that my sins and doings to my Gryffindor friends, especially Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are forgiven. I know I have done a lot of bad stuff to them, and also to Neville Longbottom, whom I have been teasing all my life. They were a great group of people who cared and understand me, in my times of need, unlike my Housemates. And another wish, please. By midnight tonight, Voldemort wants my two friends be given to him, but Dumbledore told me to disobey (and I would even if he said I must). I know I am taking a big risk here but please save my friends. Save Harry and Hermione. Take ym life if you must, Voldemort, but you leave my friends alone. And last but not least, dear Angels above, if this is the last time I would be able to stand and make a wish, I would like to wish that I could have at least another moment with Hermione Granger. I need to tell her that I love her, and have been loving her since I saw her back in our 1st Year. She was my Angel, love of my life. She is extraordinary, different from any other girls in the world. Hermione is unique, and if I am given a chance to talk to her for even half a second, I wanna tell her I love her and I would marry her (that is if I survive tonight to see Christmas tomorrow). That's all I ask for Christmas." Draco stopped, but never moved from his spot.  
  
"Draco? Erm, can we talk?" The familiar, sweet voice of Hermione was about a feet away from Draco. He turned to her, and back to the tree.  
  
"That was fast." He looked a little amazed, plus confused. And looked back at Hermione.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked to a quiet room, and Hermione quickly started.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, this might sound funny and I won't force you to believe it but," she took a step forward, "just because it's Christmas, I wanna tell you I love you, since our 1st Year, and I will always love you." Hermione ended her confession with a kiss to Draco. On his lips. She was so nervous she didn't know what to do next. Draco did. He said the words Hermione hadn't expected to hear.  
  
"I love you too." And he gave her another kiss, this time more passionate. They came out of the room and walked merrily, hand in hand, to the Great Hall again, receiving jealous but happy looks from everyone (minus Slytherins!).  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up to the sound of Harry, Ron and Draco shouting from the Common Room. She looked at the clock and realized it was quarter to seven. She ran to the Common Room and found most of the Prefects already there, opening their gifts. Harry, Ron and Draco wished her Merry Christmas in unison without even planning, and Hermione laughed. She had a good time opening her gifts. Mrs. Weasley, as usual, gave her a hand- knitted sweater with the initials "HG" on it.  
  
"Does that stand for Hermione Granger or Head Girl?" Draco looked at it, holding one of his as well. Hermione chuckled while Harry pretended to think hard. Ron just shook his head and helped himself with the candies Fred and George gave him. Harry opened his gift from the Dursleys and found a foul-smelling sock of Dudley's in it. Draco shook his head, couldn't believe what idiotic relatives Harry had. Draco opened his gift from Hermione and found an enchanted green and red dragon, which can breathe cold fire, and it was made from glass. He thanked her with a kiss. Ron got a medium-sized chessboard with glass-made pieces from Draco. Ron really loved that gift and thanked him continuously, knowing it would cost a bomb. Hermione got a set of Shakespeare's novels from Harry, and she thanked him for that.  
  
"I had to go down to Muggle London to get that!" Harry said proudly. The others laughed. Draco got a Broom Service Kit from Ron, slightly more facilities than Harry's, and he couldn't help feeling grateful for his old broom kit was thrown away by stupid Crabbe and Goyle. They had so much fun opening gifts and joking that morning and soon made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. The teachers were kind enough to let them skip classes for the day as the older students ("especially the girls," McGonagall said, smiling) should get time to get ready for the dinner and Ball that evening. 


End file.
